


The Vacation

by Lynx212



Series: MY FMA OT3 Roy-Ed-Russell [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we have our three heroes joined at the hip as per usual when Ed gets tired of them denying the obvious... he wonders how long the three of them will keep lying to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vacation

Title: The Vacation  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Pairing: Roy/Ed/Russell  
Rating: T  
Words:100  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Ed wonders how long the three of them will keep lying to each other. 

One of us needs to say something if for no other reason than to get rid of the unresolved tension between the three of us. This has gone on for months and as I sit between the two of you with my feet dangling in the water of the lake I wonder how long we will deny this. 

The three of us even vacation together. Why do we keep pretending to be just friends?

But again I say nothing as we sit shoulder to shoulder watching the sunset I think I can live with the ruse a little bit longer.

 

Title: Frustration  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Pairing: Roy/Ed/Russell  
Rating: T  
Words:100  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Ed gives it the ole college try but the other two are on different pages…

We are sitting at the table eating some fancy fish dinner Roy prepared when I decide I’m going to go for it. Taking a deep breath I say, “So what exactly are we going to call this?”

Two sets of eyes look up at me before confused blue looks at bewildered black. 

“Eating dinner?” Russell replies with a shrug.

When I sigh in frustration Roy says, “Working our way toward dessert?”

I wanted to beat my head on the table, “No I mean the three of us in general.”

Silence, thick and heavy all-consuming silence.

Perhaps I’ll try again tomorrow.

 

Title: Progress  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Pairing: Roy/Ed/Russell  
Rating: T  
Words:100  
Warnings: None  
Summary: The trio finally gets over the hump

It took three of the eight days we have on vacation to get my point across but I did it and it was worth every awkward, blushing, tongue-tied moment. 

I don’t even know why I tried the subtle route in the first place. It’s not my style and they are too thickheaded to catch onto it. It didn’t take us long to delve into the benefits of admitting the mutual attraction and now we can really call this a vacation. 

It might seem arrogant of me but I think I deserve some sort of medal. I have accomplished the impossible.

 

Title: Symbolism  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Pairing: Roy/Ed/Russell  
Rating: T  
Words:100  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Ed find something he wants them all to wear.

Of all the trinkets in the world to find in a shop in a no name coastal town I find this one. I’m indecisive about buying it because for one, my reasons are sappy and I don’t do sappy – usually. Two, there is only one but I can solve that with alchemy.

In the end I buy the thing, find out what it’s made of and produce two more.

If they laugh at me I may have to kill them and it will all be for naught anyway. They’d better appreciate this. I am going out on a limb here.

 

Title: Love is Love  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Pairing: Roy/Ed/Russell  
Rating: T  
Words:100  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Ed makes a decision

In a rare showing of dedication I get up and make breakfast. It’s usually more Russell’s thing but today is different. In front of each plate I have the amulets sitting on display. The significance should be obvious but I am prepared to explain it anyway.

After months of this secrecy and beating around the bush I have no desire to go back to that. I want to keep them until the end of time and if they agree well… everyone else will just have to adapt.

I love who I love and I want the world to know it.


End file.
